Elysion  YuGiOh! version
by Chiheisen no Hikari
Summary: Sound Horizon's Elysion album with Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and a few changes in the actual stories. You'll see what I mean.
1. Warnings, Disclaimer etc

Chiseisen no Hikari-productions presents:

Sound Horizon & Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover

**Elysion – Yu-Gi-Oh! -version**

**Description:** So, basically this is, as stated, Sound Horizon's Elysion album told with Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and with slight changes in the actual stories. You'll see what I mean.

Now, to get this out of the way…

**Disclaimer:** Let's define the word "fanfiction", shall we?

"Fan": Admirer of the original work.

"Fiction": Not reality-based story.

"Fanfiction": A fictional story using the elements of the original series, but still entirely fan-made. No profit is gain by writing it.

In other words, you have no right to sue me for stealing, since I admit I did not create Yu-Gi-Oh! (that honor belongs to Kazuki Takahashi), or the songs of Sound Horizon (the genius behind them is Revo).

So I own none of the characters or the like. I'm just a lazy writer who happened to come up with an idea to mix them up. Also, not even the original translations of the lyrics are mine… All of them are from Animelyrics dot com.

I do not wish to repeat this many times, so yeah.

Okay, next:

**Warnings:** Some of these chapters contain incest, bloody violence, sex, pure madness etc. etc. Thus this is M-rated. Read at your own responsibility. You have been warned!

**If you read, REWIEW!** I want to know if this is good or not, and I may need ideas on what characters to use on which role. It's for your own good, or at least for the good of your reading experience. I'll answer them if I have the time.

**Updates:** I'll be updating about weekly, if possible.

That's pretty much all of it.

I wish you a pleasant (or creepy, suit yourself) reading time with this story.


	2. Yugi no Rakuen Side:E

**1.**

**Yugi no Rakuen [Side:E]**

**Characters:**

The Man with the Mask: Yami no Yugi/Atem (The Man with the Puzzle)  
Elys: Yugi

_Song lyrics  
_Story

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

* * *

"I will likely never love him in my lifetime...  
However, his existence may take on a special meaning for me...  
Because the name of the one I will take care of was decided in the distant past..."

_- And then... the door to Paradise opens yet again_...

_Tracks painted on the white earth with red drops, signposts of sin_

It was a cold winter evening. The snow covered road was tainted with deep red blood as a wounded man made his way towards his destination. He wasn't a tall man, though his spiky tri-colored hair added a couple of inches to his height. His eyes, barely open because of his lack of strength, were almost as red as the blood dropping to the snow from a stab wound on his back. Hanging from his neck was an upside down pyramid shaped golden puzzle.

_Clutching the deck of cards even while crawling, the man laughs_

In his hands he held a deck of cards, a gift for the one who was the most important to him. Despite his pain and agony, despite the fact he couldn't even hold himself up, he laughed. In this pathetic state of his, there was still a twinkle of light in darkness.

_Floating as if turning, the beloved smile will soon be there_

Ah, yes. That precious smile, clear eyes and words telling him he wasn't alone, that there was someone who loved him, forgave him for all he had done. Just there, just a few moments away, that person was waiting for him.

_As if stretching out a hand to the end of the dream, he laid a hand on the doo_r

'Just a little further', he thought as he reached for the door of their home, the two of them whom the world had abandoned. "I'm b-back, Yugi…"

-_ And then... his reality begins to wither away..._

_When the boy gives a small cough, the pain in his chest drives spring far away_

A small, fragile boy laid on his bed, trying to ease his pain by trying to stay as perfectly still as possible, which was a lot harder than one would think, due to his constant coughing. This sick boy didn't look too different from the person he treasured the most, even their hair looked alike. Though, he was paler, and his eyes were purple, not red.

_Though his blanket is threadbare, still he dreams, not forgetting the warmth of the day when he knew love_

He knew he wouldn't make it. He knew he would die soon, and accepted it. He wasn't afraid of dying, though he did wonder what it was like to be dead. Once that person was home, he would ask about it. That person knew everything, so surely he would get the answers to his questions.

_Sinking as if sleeping, the beloved world goes to the bottom of the ocean_

Questions about the life after death. Sure, he would know soon enough, but it would be best to go prepared, right? Maybe he could take his cards with him, and play with that person once they both were there. Eternally…

_The end of a dream, as if beckoning, opened the door_

As he thought of that, the door opened, and a familiar voice called out to him. Smiling he turned his head to the door to welcome the one coming in. He couldn't quite see there, but he knew who it was. "Welcome back, Yami…"

-_ And then... his reality begins to shatter..._

Not realizing the state of the person so close to him, the boy smilingly launched his questions. The questions about paradise…

_"Say... Yami, in that paradise, what kind of flowers bloom?_  
_Say... Yami, in that paradise, what kind of birds sing?_  
_Say... Yami, in that paradise, will my body not hurt anymore?_  
_Say... Yami, in that paradise, will we always be together?_  
_Say... Yami..."_

_The night wind tapping on the window, panting breaths, the dim room, a friendly talk_

Clutching to his chest the boy tried to hide his pain, not understanding, or, perhaps, not caring, that the one he tries to hide it from couldn't even notice it. The boy kept talking as his state gradually became worse.

_The hollow moonlight, white breaths, the dirty room, the boy with thin knees_

As the night stretched longer, the boy's pain and delusions strengthened. Had he been in a better condition, he might had noticed that none of his questions got an answer.

_The questions repeated many times - an untiring interest in "paradise"_

Still he continued, wanting to know, **needing** to know. That paradise… That person had told him about it some time ago, but not nearly enough. His thirst of knowledge started mixing with memories and hallucinations…

_Ah... the boy could no longer see it, the body stretched out beside him..._

But that person… That person was already gone. Blood covered the floor dying it as red as the now dulled eyes of the corpse lying on that floor. The memory of the day before comes to the boy's mind…

_"Hey, Yami..."_  
_"What is it, Yugi?"_  
_"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"_  
_"It's the birthday of the cutest Aibou in the world."_  
_"I think a new deck would be a good birthday present..."_

On the fifteenth birthday of his life the boy had wished for the same present as every year. To some it wasn't all that wise, but to them it held a special meaning. No other could understand…

_The man's delusion becomes a cruel reality_  
_And the boy's reality becomes a mysterious delusion_  
_The man's paradise becomes an eternal hell_  
_And the boy's hell becomes a fleeting paradise_

As the boy felt life escaping his body his questions became more bizarre, some not making sense at all. Paradise was close, he could feel it. Soon, soon they would both be there…

_"... Yami - in that paradise, what kind of passion blooms?_  
_Say... Yami, in that paradise, what kind of love sings?_  
_... Yami - in that paradise, will my heart not hurt anymore?_  
_Say... Yami, in that paradise, will we always be together?"_

Eternally together…

_"Say... Yami, in that paradise, what kind of flowers bloom?_  
_Say... Yami, in that paradise, what kind of birds sing?_  
_Say... Yami, in that paradise, will my body not hurt anymore?_  
_Say... Yami, in that paradise, will we always be together?_  
_Say... Yami…" _

* * *

Hikari: Here was the first chapter! How was it? Yugi? Yami?

Yugi: ...So, we're dead?

Hikari: Yup.

Yami: In the first chapter?

Hikari: Yup.

Yugi: Before the story even begins?

Hikari: That's the idea, yup.

Yami: ...Are you holding some kind of grudge against us?

Hikari: No, why? *smile*

Yami: ...Never mind.

Hikari: REVIEW EVERYONE!


	3. Ark

**2.**

**Ark**

**Characters:**

Soror: Kawai Shizuka

Frater: Jonouchi Katsuya

The Watcher: Pegasus J. Crawford

The Man with The Mask: Yami no Yugi/Atem (The Man with the Puzzle)

_Song lyrics_

Story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

"Could that be my precious Yugi?"

"_- In the cage that pretends to be a miniature garden, they alter the forbidden mechanism  
Did you think that you had become a proud, incompetent God?"_

_- Love wishing to the Ark  
_

On an island in the middle of an ocean there is a facility. It is very hard to get to, or even find, but once in, getting out… You can say it is impossible. In one particular cell, trapped, plugged in wires, you may see two individuals, a brunette girl and a boy with short blond hair. Both have a screen over their eyes, a screen that reflects another world, a virtual world, but to them, it is a real one…

_Decay - that is the season that continued to conceive; "Shizuka's" dream on a snowy February day_

The girl looks at the boy sadly. Such coldness, such harsh words… Why? It hurts so much to hear him say that. Is there anything that would help? Words echo from the girl's twisted memory…

"_The ark that will lead us to Paradise will release our wretched souls from this earth  
We give the Ark to you who are searching for salvation"_

That's right… Ark. 'It can save us both', she thinks.

_The thing called the Ark glittered silver in the moonlight_

She had the Ark in her hands. Looking at the boy in front of her she listens what he had to say.

_The rain of cold words betrayed even memories  
Before the two that were happy fall out of reach forever..._

Small tears were falling down her cheeks, but he didn't seem to notice. She still remembered the days they were happy, when their love bloomed and they laughed…

"_Hey... why did you change, even though we loved each other so much?"_

The boy stops and looks at her coldly. That kind of look… It hurt even more than his words. But…

_Exchanging her tears for a smile, she drew closer, clutching the thing called the Ark_

Soon they would go back, they would be lovers again. Taking a step, and another towards the boy, she smiles. From behind her she brings out the Ark: a silvery knife. "Let's go to the Paradise, big brother…"

_- The Ark of love and hate_

_Fate - that is the thread that was wound up; "Katsuya's" memory on a rainy June day_

They had indeed been lovers. The experiments conducted to them made them forget that they were, in fact, brother and sister. But after some time, the boy remembered. Realizing that they were siblings, he started acting cold towards the girl, his sister.

_Betrayed by the person she believed in,  
The Paradise she escaped to was the madness called faith_

The girl couldn't understand why he acted the way he did. Just a while ago they were hugging, like lovers do, then suddenly he pushes her away, like her touch was poisonous. Why?

_Hypnotizing herself allowed her to fly to another world  
The clear awakening was the weapon called progress_

She had to change it. She had to get those times back. But how..?

_The memory of twisted love that spun in the last moment  
Her fragile heart could not bear it - that day she told a lie..._

She had to stop wishing, stop loving him. He hated her if she loved him. But it was hard, her feelings were so strong…

_The harder she tries to regulate herself, the more she falls, while being burnt by unforgivable thoughts_

The girl takes the last step and is right in front of the boy. Her smile widens at the thought of them finally being together again…

_The wounds of love are deep and sweet as they call her to destruction_

Thus she doesn't hesitate when she rises the knife and, before the boy has time to react, plunges it to his chest. And she whispers yet again, "Let us go to the Paradise, big brother…"

_- The immoral Ark_

_"Subject #1096, known as 'Shizuka'  
killed subject #1076, known as 'Katsuya'."_

"_Case Number 12  
This dead-end model shows excessive dependence on projection  
Namely, False Ideal-type Ark Dependence Syndrome,  
Ark for short."_

In the reality medics rush to stop her. The so called Ark is taken from her hands and the boy's body is dragged away. Then she is left alone with her thoughts…

_They are able to draw closer to a perfect unity; their memories are an illusion resembling madness  
Submitting to desire, they steal kisses from one another; little by little, they are chased out of Elysion  
If the same trauma is piled up, it will resonate, but more than that..._

"_- In the cage that pretends to be a miniature garden, they alter the forbidden mechanism  
Did you think that you had become a proud, incompetent God", you say...?_

"I'm coming to you, Katsuya…", she whispers with a small smile.

_The petals that bloomed in days past are valiant as if being scattered into the darkness  
The girl's voice whispers "Let's return to the Paradise..."_

_- Love wishing to the Ark  
_

_Pegasus looks to the heavens and breathes a sigh  
The left ring finger that should have been lost aches in vain_

"Another failure, huh?" The man stood up from the monitor table to look at a painting of a beautiful woman with long blond hair. "Just wait, my love. I'll figure it out, soon…"

_- Suddenly he returns his gaze to the other side of the Monitor  
Ah... before he knew it, the "Man with the Puzzle" was standing behind the girl -_

_

* * *

_

Jonouchi: *bangs the door* You sick weirdo! Let me in!

Hikari: *sips tea while in a room safe from the rage of Jonouchi* Hi, everyone! How are you today?

Jonouchi: *more banging along with words I will not write down*

Hikari: Don't mind him, he just didn't like the way I presented him and his sister this time. But hey, he's telling it to me! Unlike certain readers…

Shizuka: *who somehow ended up in the room* U-um…

Hikari: Ah, Shizuka! Good timing. Now tell our beloved readers what I told you to say. *sips more tea*

Jonouchi: Don't you dare do anything weird to her or I'll… *censored words again*

Shizuka: Y-yes… Please review everyone!


	4. Yugi no Ehon

**3.**

**Yugi no Ehon**

(Majo to Isis)

**Characters:**

Lafrenze: Isis

The Witch/Crimson Old Rose: Sugoroku Muto/The Wizard

Orpheus: Seth

Eurydice: Kisara

_Song lyrics_

Story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_"How did the door to Paradise open?"_

_The lushly growing dark green trees, the eerie cries of the birds  
In a certain forest far from civilization, that baby was abandoned_

As the wind blowed through the trees, a figure walked silently, carrying something wrapped in cloth. Something that moved. The figure looked around and then carefully laid the small package, revealing it to be a baby not older than a couple of weeks, on the root of one particularly large tree. Then the figure turned around and ran off the scene, as if fearing that the baby would come after him.

_Fortunately... or unfortunately... the baby who had been abandoned as if to hide her from others' eyes was found  
By a wise old wizard who had been chased out of the kingdom, called the Crimson Wizard_

Not long after, an old man came strolling down a forest path, grumbling something about being chased away, and about ungrateful humans. Perhaps by a coincidence the baby happened to wake up and let out a small cry, just audible enough for the wizard to hear her, picking his interest. 'A child? In a place like this?' Not being able to leave such a small baby all alone in the forest, he picked her up and brought her with him to his home, having finally found a follower to his work…

_Black hair, deep blue eyes, skin tanned in the sun  
Before long, the foundling baby had grown into a woman so beautiful that it would send a chill down your spine_

Years passed and the child grew up with the kind old wizard and became so beautiful, that one would not believe their eyes if she was ever seen. But the thing is, she wasn't. She would rarely leave the place she resided, and even then she never met anyone. The wizard made sure of that. Why? You are just about to find out…

_All things are in a state of flux; as long as it flows, time is the same  
Without anyone knowing, the curtain opens on the story surrounding the two Paradises_

_"Isis... you must not forget..."_

On one dark night the woman saw a dream. No, not a dream. More of a nightmare than anything else…

_Her black hair fluttering in the wind, Isis prays for the souls of the dead  
Your small lips playing a requiem, sing, Isis, let it echo unto eternity..._

She was standing on the bank of a river, and there, in the water, she saw the souls of the dead. On the other side she could see Osiris on his throne with those who had been accepted to the Paradise, the immortality after death. She could feel tears falling from her eyes to the ground she was standing on, tears of pity and grief for the unfortunate, who were trying to reach that other side. She started quietly praying for them, hoping that they could do it.

_The serpents that devour time, the canon of scorched chains  
The spider lily blooming out of season, the Elysion to which one cannot return  
There is a river that cannot be crossed when the candles go out  
Forgetting the beginning, it embraces the endless sky..._

Suddenly some of the dead looked up to her and recognized her. "There she is", "The guardian of the gates", "It's her fault!" They shouted and screamed to the woman blaming her for their misfortune.

_"- How dare you, Isis..." The harmony of the bitter cries_

"No… No!", she cried, "I'm not the one at fault!"

_"- Hated Isis..." The flames of the grudge burn_

_Knowing it to be a fleeting illusion, still living souls search for Paradise on the opposite shore  
Dead souls also, unable to return, search for Paradise on the opposite shore  
The deep, cold river of Osiris separates them  
The tears the maiden sheds never dry  
They only... add more water to the river of laments... _

Her tears fell from her eyes at advancing rate, she watched, unable to do anything, as the souls continued eternally reach the Paradise so close by, yet too far to reach…

_- The sound of steps wake the woman from her nightmare_

She woke up startled by a voice of footsteps and looked up to see a man, a young man with brown hair and eyes even bluer than her own. She could feel her cheeks heat up, but didn't know the reason for it.

"Oh, hello there. Who might you be?", the man asked with a slight smirk. What was this odd feeling inside her chest? Had she not been enchanted by the man's gorgeous looks, she might had notice a hint of recognition behind his eyes…

_The sharp-eyed young man, that beautiful youth's name is..._

At the back of her memory, the woman heard the old wizard's voice from years ago…

_"Isis... you must not forget...  
You are the guardian of the last gate, protecting the world from the hands of the dead,  
Who roost in Osiris. You should not let your barrier of purity be broken..."_

But those words faded from her mind as the man closed up and they started talking.

_When her grandfather passed on she had closed her lips  
The wind lashed at her, she knew her isolation as loneliness  
When he appeared, she opened her lips  
Became happy, and forgot even her vow..._

For a long time they spent talking, and for the first time in a long, long time, the woman felt happy, truly happy. She had been so lonely ever since the wizard had died, leaving her alone with her mission of guarding the gates of Paradise. But now… now he had come to her. He talked to her, made her laugh and made her feel alive again.

_- That was  
The magic of the moment when their hands touched  
Her pounding heartbeat made little bells ring  
The magic of the moment when their eyes met  
The forbidden flames, the woman knew love..._

But that wasn't enough. It wasn't enough that he just talked to her, just smiled to her. She wanted more. She wanted him. And she could somewhere in her heart feel that he wanted the same

_Having stolen one, she wanted ten; having stolen ten, she wanted a hundred  
Those flames would not vanish until they had devoured him completely..._

One day she couldn't bear it anymore.

"_Isis… you must not forget…"_

She told the man all about her feelings towards him, how she wanted him, how she needed him. The man just smiled and took her hand…

_Singing of passion, Isis scattered her flower of purity  
Not knowing of love and hate, Isis embraced the jet-black flames  
By touch alone, he opens the cage containing the beast bound by darkness  
And falls toward the bottom of Osiris that is in the depths of her body_

But he only touched, breaking her barrier and leaving her want more. The woman couldn't at first understand. Why? What was he doing? When she looked up and saw him entering the gates of the Paradise, she knew.

_- Footsteps draw nearer  
Before long Seth takes Kisara's hand  
And climbs swiftly up the dark stairs  
But the woman, as repayment for his betrayal, sings a cruel curse_

"I will never forgive you…" She smirked. "I'll make sure you will never be happy again…"

_Ah... soon he will... he will look behind him-_

_"Did the wizard give birth to Isis?"  
"Did Isis give birth to the wizard?"  
"The tale is at its last page..."_

_"And thus... the door to Paradise was opened."

* * *

_

Hikari: I have to say, I'm disappointed. About two things.

Isis: And what might those be? *with a hint of 'pissed off' in her voice*

Seth: *with a sarcastic tone* Yes, we'd all like to hear that...

Hikari: *sigh* Firstly, I'm not completely happy about how this turned out. Forgive for the weirdness of this chapter, since I couldn't do much better. If you have any questions, do ask. I don't bite!

Seth: At least not the ones she can't reach... *grumble*

Hikari: *ignoring Seth* Which brings me to the second matter: I haven't had a single review! And this is the third chapter!

Isis: I see the end of the world coming if no reviews are sent...

Hikari: You heard her! REVIEW PEOPLE!


	5. Baroque

**4.**

**Baroque**

**Characters:**

Baroque: Marik Ishtar

The girl: Ryou Bakura

The Man with the Mask: Yami no Yugi/Atem (The Man with the Puzzle)

_Song lyrics (which in this case mean everything that is said, as there is no singing in this one)_

Story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

"_Could that be my precious Yugi?"_

One dark and cold night in Egypt, a figure quickly makes his way to the temple of Ra. He is a fairly young boy, tanned and with blond, nearly white hair. Wearing as much gold as he is, it is a miracle no one hears him in the silence of the night. He carries with him a something wrapped in a cloth, keeping it very close, giving away that it is something very important to him.

He walks to the doors of the temple and opens them, letting himself in. Then he silently approaches the altar, showing the respect needed, but is somehow distracted. Like he doesn't even care where he was, as long as the thing he held in his arms was there with him. He kneels down in front of the altar and starts telling his story with a calm voice.

"_Ra, I have killed a person.  
With these hands, I have killed a person who was very important to me."_

Nearly unnoticeably he tightens his grip of the bundle of cloth. His eyes dim slightly, as he travels back in time within his memories.

"_Thinking about it, ever since I was a child I've had a terribly cowardly disposition.  
Other people somehow seemed very frightening to me."_

His voice gets a saddened tone, as if he didn't like to think about that time.

"_The world I was conscious of, and the world other people were conscious of.  
The feelings I felt, and the feelings others felt."_

"_I had an unbearable fear of them being **different**.  
Because at some point I unconsciously realized that that was linked to **rejection**."_

Yet again he tightens his grip, hugging the thing tightly.

"_I was afraid even to join in a pleasant circle of conversation.  
I didn't know the right way to laugh to suit other people."_

"_Thinking it would be wonderful if I could just fade into the air, I always kept my mouth shut."_

Suddenly he smiles as a picture of a white haired and skinned boy with brown eyes, around the same age as he, comes up to his mind.

"_He was the first one to speak to me, in spite of those flaws."_

"_He was a beautiful person, a kind person.  
A boy with a striking smile that was gentle like the moon."_

Smilingly he remembers those days he spent with the boy. Ah, those days that were already behind him…

"_At first I was bewildered, but before long I came to care for him.  
In the course of our long friendship, he taught me many things."_

"_That being __**different**__ was __**personality**__, that I could __**accept**__ the beings known as __**other people**__.  
That what was important wasn't __**being the same**__, but __**understanding**__ each other."_

He hugs the bundle even tighter, as if seeking the warmth of those days from within it. As he does this, something white and red falls out from the bundle.

"_However, in that one way, he and I were __**too different**__."_

A sad smile comes across his face.

"_The maddening flames of passion burned my body, and I knew pain.  
I __**was in love with him**__ so much that I couldn't do anything about it by myself anymore."_

"_So, I gathered up my courage and told him all about my feelings.  
However, those feelings were rejected by him."_

The boy sways slightly as he remembers that moment, remembers the horrified face of the one he loves so dearly. As he sways, the cloth starts bit by bit fall off the thing he clutches tightly against his chest.

"_His words at that time were very sad things.  
I knew that such a crucial __**difference**__ could not possibly be __**understood**__."_

The disgust on the face of his loved one at that moment had hurt the boy more than the words. At that moment he had not cared anymore if he liked him back or not…

"_My memories after that point were strangely detached things.  
I ran after him as he fled, disgusted of me."_

He had taken the boy's hand stopping him, but they had fell…

"_As if tangling together, we tumbled to the stone pavement, we Baroque boys.  
Cursing love, we tumbled down the stone stairs..."_

He pets the bundle not noticing, or caring, that the cloth falls off more and more…

"_Is this twisted heart, is this twisted hell  
Is my red pearl warped?"_

He looks up with a serene smile on his face. The cloth finally falls completely off…

"_It's not that I'm confessing because I want anyone to forgive me.  
Because this sin is the tie that binds him and me together."_

In the boy's arms, revealed from under the fallen cloth, is a mess of blood tainted white hair, and a face, horrified and twisted in pain…

"_This sin alone is one that I won't let even Ra forgive..."_

Suddenly a voice echoes in the temple, a voice of a man who has found his second sinner…

"_Then, I will forgive you."_

_- Violent thunder, a human form rises  
Before he knew it, the "Man with the Puzzle" was standing on the altar -

* * *

_

Hikari: So, how was it? Good? Bad?

Marik: Creepy? Weird? Insane?

Ryou: A sadistic yaoi-fan... *too grossed out to continue*

Hikari: It wasn't that bad in my opinion.

Ryou: "Not that bad"? You had my head cut off by that maniac!

Marik: Hey!

Hikari: That was Revo-sama's idea~! Blame him if you must. Or don't.

Marik: I'm so gonna kill that guy... *BAM!*

Hikari: *having knocked Marik out* Nobody speaks of his highness like that!

Ryou: ... I guess asking readers to review falls on my shoulders... *sigh* Review before she does anything worse!


	6. Yugi no Shouzou

**5.**

**Yugi no Shouzou**

**Characters:**

The boy: Seto Kaiba

Elys: Yugi

_Song lyrics_

Story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_The white crystal gem dances, clad in the wind  
The waltz of frozen trees, the distant rotted Paradise_

Like pure white feathers the snowflakes fall down from the sky on a cold, cold evening. The trees are bit by bit covered in the icy substance, turning the forest into a shadowed white image of a Paradise. Echoing in the emptiness of the forest footsteps could be heard.

_The blue-eyed man passes by, sweeping up the wind  
The path lined by frozen trees, an abandoned house deep within the forest_

A lone trail of footprints on the snow leads to a young man, brown haired with piercing blue eyes. His face, especially his lips, has gotten a shade of blue in them out in the cold air. Why was he here in the first place? He was asking himself the very same question as he walked forward. What had he been thinking, coming in this freezing place when he would had something far more important to do? Well, truth to be told, he was there just because he had something like that to do. He had gotten tired of always having all that responsibility on his shoulders, so he had escaped, even for a while, to the forest where he would be able to be... Nothing at all.

But still, in the middle of the winter in a place like this? He sighed, or at least attempted to, as the sigh turned into a violent cough. Great, now he was getting a cold too. Through a coincidence, or a fate maybe, he happened to look up to see a small cottage through the trees. He thought for a while before shrugging and heading for the house. It would be better than nothing, right?

He walked up to the door of the small house and tried opening the door, which it did rather easily. As he stepped in, he noticed that the cottage was empty and filled with spider webs. No one had lived there for a while, it seemed. He walked around the room looking at the few items in the room he was in. There was a bed on one side of the room, next to a wall, and next to it a chair and a small table. On the other side there was a fireplace.

_The man found the boy's portrait_

Over the fireplace was a portrait covered in dust. Curious, The man took it to his hand examining it. Suddenly his eyes widened. What he was looking at was the picture of a boy some years younger than him. That pale skin, those eyes like amethysts… His lips curled up in an unexpected smile.

_He fell in love with him, the abnormally pale boy_

Who could had thought of this turn of events? The young man felt himself drown in the boy's eyes. Forgetting his previous coldness, all the stress and worries that had driven him into the forest, he stared at the picture. So he came to notice writing in the lower edge of it.

_The signature in childish handwriting, the strangely warped title was  
"To my beloved aibou Yugi on his fifteenth birthday..."_

"Yugi…" He repeated the name in his mind time after time. He hardly noticed as his legs stopped supporting his weight and he fell down to the floor still holding the picture tightly, like nothing in this world was more significant. Well, to him, so it was…

_An illusion that leads to decadence, a sinful romance that continues to be woven  
The sadness of being born to embrace pain  
The fourth horizon - that Paradise's name is "Elysion"_

_- And then... how many times was the door to Paradise opened?_

For hours and hours the man sat on the floor simply staring at the portrait. But he didn't notice this, alas he had already forgotten the concept of time, lost in his world of dreams of the boy. He couldn't help wondering, where Yugi was? Where the man could find him? Suddenly a thought occurred him. Could, possibly, Yugi be… dead?

_Soon the man will search for his ideal  
Soon the man will find his keyhole  
Soon the man will search for his Paradise  
Soon the man will find the boy_

Wondering this he looked at the picture. 'He must be lonely', he thought. He felt a pain deep in his heart when he thought of it. He had to do something…

_If a daughter becomes a mother and gives birth to a daughter of her own  
She repeats forever the original sin which lost Paradise_

Out of the blue he saw something glittering on the edge of his vision. Reluctantly he tore his sight out of the picture to see what that something was. On the small table beside the bed there was something silvery, something that seemed sharp. He looked at the thing slowly realizing what it was. Then he looked at the portrait again, and a calm expression fell over his face. Yes…

_In the space between the door of beginnings and the door of endings  
Elysion and Abyss attract each other - the portrait of love and hate_

He slowly stood up from the floor, wobbling slightly because of the long lack of usage of them, and walked over to the table.

_Hands stained with sin, they fall in love many times  
Eve and Adam desire each other - the portrait of love and hate_

He took the thing to his free hand, feeling the metallic material of it with a smile on his face. Yes, indeed this way… This way he could get to him… To Yugi…

_Soon the man will kill himself for the sake of a boy, and the boy will kill himself for the sake of a man  
These sinners lost in the wilderness of time, what kind of Paradise are they building there?_

And so the floor was dyed deep, deep red once more, as the young man began his journey to the one he loved so dearly. Behind him he left a letter carved to the wall to the one who might come looking for him:

To: Mokuba

I have gone to seek Yugi from Elysion. I leave the company to you, and you alone.  
Goodbye.

Your brother,  
Seto

_- The vision that Elysion shows many times is the form of an Eden which should have been lost  
Ah... how many illusions will that beautiful, barren land send forth?

* * *

_Hikari: *growing mushrooms in the emo corner*

Kaiba: *sweatdrop* She's been like this the whole day... Said something about ungrateful readers some time ago.

Yugi: *nod nod*

Kaiba: *sigh* I have no time for this. I am in charge of a company...

Hikari: Oh, that reminds me! *popping out from nowhere*

Yugi: Gah!

Kaiba: That was a fast recovery...

Hikari: *ignoring the effect of her appearance* You must have some ideas for marketing this, don't you?

Kaiba: Forget it.

Hikari: *snif* Fine, but you'll have to ask for reviews at least!

Kaiba: *sigh again* Fine... Please do review before she...

Hikari: *has staggered back into the corner*

Kaiba: ...does that... again...


	7. Yield

**6.**

**Yield**

**Characters:**

Yield: Yami no Bakura (I'll explain later)

The Man with the Mask: Yami no Yugi/Atem (The Man with the Puzzle)

_Song lyrics_  
Story  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'

* * *

"Could that be my precious Yugi?"

As the summer wind makes its way through the land, waving the fresh hay on that way, it reaches a young boy, ruffling his pure white hair. He moves a stray strand of his hair behind his ear as he continues to work.

_An only son diligently sows seeds  
In the unchanging past, in the future that won't come_

The boy looks up to the sky, wondering about the latest empty period in his memories. He had had them a lot lately. What could be the reason for them? What made him the most concerned was the way his parents would look at him at times. Did he do something wrong during those lapses of memory?

_Do these barren acts make you smile?  
In that case, you must be happy..._

What the boy does not know is, that he carries another mind, another soul within himself. That other one took over his body at times, causing his lapses in memory. But, what is the reason for this?

_He waits for the spring under the remaining traces of snow;  
when summer passes comes the autumn of harvest..._

Just that evening the other one takes over once more, and approaches one of the boy's parents…

_Results... harvest... it yields fruits  
The latest harvest... it yields sweet fruits_

The other can't stay away. The kindness of that adult keeps him coming back for more, even as the person tries to avoid him. Saying it was wrong, bad, against all that was right, but he does not care.

_It doesn't matter that it was a one-night liaison  
He can make even that into his eternity_

The kind parent of his Landlord… He has to have the love that person gave to the other adult.

_Does this barren love make you smile?  
Then surely you must be happy..._

_He dreams on a frozen night; when summer passes, his thoughts ripen..._

As the other tries to speak sense to his loved one, he is only pushed further away. The boy, unknowing of his other half, unknowing of being a "Landlord", tries to understand the way his parents treat him. As the summer turns to autum, the lapses in his memory lenghten and become more frequent. And at the same time, the heart of the other aches every moment he's away from his loved one.

_Consequences... harvest... it yields fruits  
The latest harvest... it yields sweet fruits_

_"3"... an unstable number. "3 - 1"... the ideal equation.  
What becomes a problem is not the individual's disposition, only... the quantity as a symbol.  
More than the world desiring stability, if one isn't subtracted quickly..._

What is standing in his way is the other adult. If only that person didn't exist…

_Why do people fall in love? Can't they meet in the appropriate season?  
Ah... Dad... Mom..._

When the other tries to talk the other parent out from the relationship with his loved one, they are harvesting. Holding in his hand a scythe he talks of his love, horrifying the parent. As the adult tells him it is wrong, like his loved one had said too, he clutches the scythe.

_"- But even so, I want to be happy..."_ He rises the tool above his head as the other parent's eyes widen in horror. If that person didn't exist…

_A heart full of love, a sweet fruit, a red fruit  
If it can't be picked, it should be mowed down  
A heart full of love, a sweet fruit, a red fruit_

_Ah... but isn't that a head...?_

Covered in the deep red blood of the other adult, he approaches his loved one, smiling, as his loved one belonged only to him, at last. But his loved one isn't happy. No, he is called names, none of the kindness he got remains. And as he listens, he finds out that they were going to be a family of four soon.

That is the last straw, and he rises the scythe once more.

_Two men, one woman - who is the most unfortunate?  
The sound of the fallen fruit... rolling. The sound of the surplus number... being subtracted.  
_

_"3 - 1 + 1 - 2"_

And as his pure white is stained with the liquid red of his loved one, he hears steps from behind him, and he turns around to see…

_- The one who appeared at the end was "The Man with the Puzzle"  
After he had disappeared, who was it that was left alone in the wilderness—_

When the boy awakens, he finds his parents in the same state where his other half had left them. In the end he never finds out about the soul he carried, as he never has the lapses in memory again. And, soon after, he leaves for the great city along the great river of Nile in hopes of living in peace once more, in hopes of forgetting…

* * *

Hikari: YESH! *doing the happy dance*

Ryou: ...Why am I here again?

Bakura: Be glad you are, Landlord. Otherwise there would be a horrible punishment waiting for you.

Ryou: Why me? What did I do?

Bakura: Nothing, but I can't touch her *points at Hikari*

Hikari: And that's because of my mary-sue-author-abilities!

Ryou: ...

Bakura: ...

Hikari: *cough* But! I guess I'll explain some things before I go onto REVIEWS! *echo*

Ryou: Whoa! What was that?

Hikari: Shush now, I'll explain later! So, in this chapter I had a LOT of difficulties. Firstly I couldn't find a character fitting the image of the song, and since I decided not to use characters I've already used (other than the obvious), I pretty much lost interest in this story. UNTILL! One day at my working place I was thinking about drawing a picture based on the cover of the Elysion album with Yu-Gi-Oh! -characters, which made me think about this fic once more. While I was fitting characters to the picture in my mind, it suddenly hit me! What if I linked Baroque and Yield like this? The timeline of the album isn't all that clear, so using that I made Yield happen BEFORE Baroque, thus fitting Bakura into Yield's part and still keeping Ryou alive for Baroque! To make things clear, Yami took Bakura's soul to Abyss, leaving Ryou behind, unknowingly starting Baroque! And for the last point, since there are so many explanations for this song, I decided to keep some of the things (like which parent did Bakura fall for) a sec~ret~!

Bakura: That... was a long explanation...

Ryou: *nod nod*

Hikari: And I'm not done blabbling yet! It's time for REVIEWS! *echo echo*

Ryou: Okay, seriously, what's with the echo?

Bakura: And the caps?

Hikari: Well, as this story was on hold for HALF A YEAR, there has finally come some reviews, and since there are 4 of them (even if three of them are from the same person) they deserve caps and an echo. *smile*

Bakura: ...Just get on with it.

Hikari: Here we go!

First up is **NEKO NO GIN**! Okay... Thanks for the tip... *feeling utterly stupid* I... yeah... *cough*  
I was thinking about the "Side: Yu" -thing, but I discarded it, as "E" stands for "Elysion" and it would had been hard to replace without changing the meaning completely.  
Ha! I knew someone besides me would find "The Man with the Puzzle" funny! And I hadn't even thought about that Amethystos -thing! Maybe I'll do a bonus of that at some point XDD  
I already have ideas for Sacrifice (and Stardust too). You'll just have to wait and see~

And then **Syaoran's Sakura**. I've answered to your reviews about Fairytale before~! (as if that wasn't obvious...) Now before I make any more dumb-and-random exclamations...  
Love that you love them~! I remember how hard it was for me to decide the characters for Majo to Lafrenze. I'm glad it turned out well~  
YA~O~I~! As stated before, I am a yaoi fan, and I'm so glad to hear I can write Yaoi too~!

Thank you to both for your reviews!

Ryou: *mumbling* Crazy yaoi-fangirl... *mumble*

Bakura: Was that the only part you heard?

Hikari: Hmm~ Makes one wonder~

Ryou: What? NO!

Bakura: *evil smirk* Would explain a lot of things.

Hikari: *ignoring both* I'll stop this enormous-almost-chapter-long A/N here~! My apologies for the long wait and thank you for you who has been waiting~ Keep reviewing~!

Ryou: I'M NOT-! *is cut out by the end of A/N*


End file.
